The Princess and The Artist
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Fem! Cecilx Camus. Au! Princess Cecille Aijima was cursed by the evil witch. The only cure to it is true love's kiss. So she journeys to find her true love. Will she be able to break the spell or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New Storyyyy! Nobody has ever written a cecilxcamus before right? So i'm the first! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Utapri.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was Princess Cecille Aijima's 16th birthday. Everybody was enjoying themselves. There were dancers, singers, actors, clowns and many more to give people entertainment. Everybody in the whole kingdom of Agnapolis was invited to the beloved Princess' birthday... Everyone except one person...

Deep in the woods lived an old witch who was feared of by everyone. Her face was hideous and there were some rumours that she has done a lot of heinous things to other people. Despite that, her son, Cendrillon, is a very handsome young man. His mother gave him a spell that can make him look like that forever. The witch is also a very ambitious and evil old hag, she wanted to conquer the land of Agnapolis. Knowing that she can't do it because the kingdom walls were separating her from the village, she groomed her son into a fine young man and plans to make him marry the Princess.

But since they were barricaded by the kingdom walls, they couldn't get to the castle. The witch was enraged because of this. She became angrier when she learned that she wasn't invited to the Princess' birthday. So here she is now, inside her room, in front of her cauldron, a book in one hand and the other was mixing the contents of the cauldron. She smiled wickedly when she found a spell that she could use against the princess.

_Midnight Beauty, Morning Creature Spell_

_Ingredients: A dash of cat hair, a bit of dust and blood of an eagle._

_Effects: It can make yer target turn into a cat in the morning and human in midnight. There is also a chance that there is side effects in human form like not having the ability to speak, hear,walk or see_

_Cure: True Love's kiss as a human, that is. But beware, if you cannot make this person fall in love with you, you are doomed to be a cat forever..._

_Oh what a lovely surprise the princess is in for..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!This really is just like disney now that I think about it, but anyways, let's start.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Utapri.**

* * *

PROLOGUE PART TWO

The witch cackled evilly as she held the potion in her hand. Now, how do we make the princess eat it? She smiled maniacally as she thought of putting it in a cake. She dropped a few drops of the potion into the cake and then the cake glowed a color of green. Then, it's color changed from white to black. She smiled evilly as she called her pet owl to deliver it to the castle. She put the cake in a small but elegant box and enchanted it so that the princess will be the only one to open the box. She then left a note on the top of the box and gave the box to her pet owl.

_A gift for the princess... May all your wishes come true..._

* * *

Today has been a tiring yet joyful day, thought the princess as she entered the door to her room. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of such many gifts. She sat on the bed as she stared at all the gifts, contemplating on which she should open first. Her eyes scanned each of them then a tiny green box caught her attention. She picked it up and sat on the floor. On the top of the gift, there was a note saying, _A gift for the princess... May all your wishes come true..._. She nodded with a smile and opened the box. Inside of it was a delicious looking, mouth watering cake.

She set the cake aside and went down quickly to get a fork. She may be a well groomed princess, but when it comes to cake, there is no stopping her. She retrieved the fork and ran back to her room. She went to the cake and took a piece with it. She ate it and her eyes widened, this is so delicious! She ate more and then she suddenly felt drowsy. W-what was that? Is it the cake?, she thought as she felt her head starting to get heavy. She closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep...

A few minutes later...

CECILLE'S POV

What was in that cake? Sure it was delicious but... what was in it? I feel a bit...weird... I stretched my hands a bit. S-since when did everything look so... clear? Too clear. And, why do I feel small? I stood up and went to the mirror. .God... "THERE'S A BLACK CAT IN THE HOUSE! HELP HELP!" I shouted as I saw a cat in front of me and it meowed! HELLLLPPPPP! Why am I screaming for help you ask? Well it's because here in Agnapolis, black cats are said to be demons and if you see one, it will possess you. Okay now that that was explained, why isn't anyone coming for help? Didn't they heard me? Help me! Please!

Meanwhile...

" Liana, did you heard that?" asked a black haired girl to a girl that looked just like her. The girl named Liana nodded, " Yes I did, Liona. It sounds like it came from sister's room." Liona nodded and asked, "would you like to see what it was?" her twin nodded. They both set down their dolls and went out of their room. They made their way to their older sister's room. Once they made it in front of her door, Liona knocked on it.

"Sister, are you in there?" Liona asked. They heard something mewl inside and they shivered as they guessed what it was. Liana shook her head and pushed open the door, barging into Cecille's room. They looked around but found no sign of Cecille. Liana froze as she stopped in front of a mirror. Liona saw this and she froze when she saw what it was too.

" C-C-C-C-CATTTTT! MOMMY! CAT!" the twins shouted in unison. The cat mewed at them and the two fainted. The door burst open to reveal 5 guards and Cecille's eyes widened in realization... She is the cat!

" A CAT!"

"KILL IT!"

Upon hearing those words, Cecille quickly scurried out the room. She ran as fast as she can. She reached the palace yards and found more guards surrounding her. She jumped on one of the guard's head and continued doing the action until she was behind them. She began running away again and found herself in front of the kingdom's boundary wall. If she jumped now and went out of the kingdom, she may never be back again. But if she doesn't... she's dead meat. She looked at the walls and her eyes narrowed, she'll be back. She swears to it. She jumped as high as her little cat feet could, and to her amazement, she made it out! The guards then came with arrows and prepared to shoot. One of them fired as Cecille jumped down. The arrow hit Cecille on the knee and she mewed in pain as she limped away from the wall slowly. She'll spend the night here maybe but she thought again as she saw a light deep inside the forest.

On the other side...

"It's gone." said one of the guards. Their mission was to kill it, not let it go! Another chuckled and said, " It's good for dead out there. Not to mention that Michael here shot it on the knee."

"Hmm... I guess so.."

* * *

CECILLE'S POV

I-it hurts!, I thought as I walked limply towards the light. When I turn back to normal, that guard will be sorry! I laid down for a bit to ease the pain. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a wolf howl and I jolted up in fear. I looked around and saw something- some_one_ coming towards me... STAY AWAY FROM ME! I thought as I hissed at the figure. I couldn't see the person's face clearly because it was hidden by a hood. The person chuckled and I recognized the voice as a male's voice. The man came closer to me and when he was just in front of me, he said

"There you are! Come on, you must be badly hurt" I hissed when he was about to pick me up and he chuckled. He pulled out a bottle from his pocket and put some of the contents on a cloth. He neared the cloth to my nose and made me sniff it. I started to feel drowsy again as I smelled it... And everything blacked out after...

.

.

.

.

I woke up in a bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was already midnight. Wait! I can reach the window? I looked at my hands and grinned happily as I saw that I was back to normal again. I looked at my knee and saw that it's still bleeding but it was bandaged.

" Enjoying yourself, princess?" asked an old woman's voice. I turned to look at where it came from and my eyes widened in horror. This- this is the witch's cottage! The witch chuckled at my face and I glared at her.

"You're the one who turned me into a cat, aren't you?" I asked through gritted teeth. She chuckled and said, "yes. I am."

"W-why'd you do that?"

"Revenge, sweetie"

" Against me?"

" Against all of you"

" You're sick!" I spouted out and continued, 'I'll have you arrested!"

"Hahaha! You can't"

"Why is that?"

"My cottage is faraway from the palace walls. And this forest is darker than it seems"

" And so?"

"You won't make it out. And if you do, who's going to believe you? You'll probably turn into a cat again once you reach it there and they'll try to kill you" she said and I raised my eyebrow. Turn into a cat again?

" What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. The old hag grinned at me maniacally and said, " You will turn into a cat in sunrise and the rest of the day. The only times you could be human is during midnight and before sunrise."

" Is there a way to turn me back?"

"Yes."

"How?"

" I want you to marry my son."

" Another way." I said sternly and she gave me a displeased look. She then smirked evilly and said, " There is... Follow me.."

I followed her outside to a well. I raised my eyebrow at her and she said, "What? You want to turn back normal right?" I nodded.

" Well then, come here." she said and I obliged.

"Make a wish..."

"A wish...?"

" Yes. Any wish."

" Okay then..."

I stepped closer to the well. " Close your eyes." the witch said and I did so.

" I wish to.. turn back to norma- WOAH!" I was cut off as I felt someone push me from behind. I lost my balance and fell into the well. I looked up as I fall and saw the witch smile evilly at me. I glared at her and then I heard her say, " Good luck, Princess! The way to turn back normal is true love's kiss by the way! Have a happy trip!"

" mother, what was that?"

" I pushed the princess in the well, son."

" I-isn't that well supposed to lead into a different dimension?"

" Yes"

"What dimension is she in?"

" I don't know, sweetie."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_So how was it? Good or bad? Tell me. Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE~~~~ Long time no see!**

* * *

Cryszard Camus sighed for the umpteenth time. It seems that luck didn't favor him. It was 12pm sharp and it was raining and worse part is, he was outside. To top it off, in his arms was a slightly tanned girl with black hair that he found on the streets. Shut it! He isn't going to rape her or something! He doesn't do that. He just decided to pick her up because she might get a fever.

He ran faster toward his apartment once it was near. Once he was on his doorstep, he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He kicked his wet shoes off and laid the equally wet girl (Don't get any ideas! Pervs!) on the sofa as he ran towards the bathroom to get a towel. You see, his apartment isn't that large, but isn't that small, seeing as how he works as a part-time model to pay his tuition fees at Saotome Gakuen, the most popular school in Japan, known for the best courses of visual arts.

He is an aspiring painter. Ever since he was a child, he has been painting. It was the only thing left... Oh, no...We're getting sentimental. Let's stop. He turned around, only to get tackled to the ground by Tiny, his Tibetan Mastiff. Funny name for a large dog, huh? Well, he didn't have much knowledge about dogs so when Tiny was a puppy, she was very small. But now, she's bigger than Cryszard when she stands up...

"Okay, girl...Down!" he said as he held her by the snout. He stood up and went to his 'guest'. She was still unconscious. He wrapped the towel around her small frame and he actually got a better look of her face. Perfect model for a painting, he thought. Deciding to take the chance, he stood up and went to his room. He grabbed all of his arts materials and a sketch pad and went back, only to find that the girl wasn't there.

_What the..?_

_To be continued..._


End file.
